(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
The disclosure and prior art relates to vacuum devices and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum device for suctionally collecting loose objects for harvesting.